mikeyminizbackfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3675
Mikey Episode Number: 3675 Date: Wednesday, July 30, 1997 Sponsors: E, 3 Season 11: 1997 - 1998 Writer: Emily Perl Kingsley Director: Steven Feldman 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1997 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Little girl and cat (she imagines role reversal) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|City Alphabet (Joe Raposo instrumental with kid voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Ernie and his friends his Rubber Duckie, the Honkers, and the Dinger sing "The Honker Duckie Dinger Jamboree" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cast Insert | style="text-align: center"|Maria and Luis pop out wearing Groucho glasses and say "Now that was silly!" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Writing utensils form the upper and lowercase letter E |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Enter & E For Exit |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E For Elephant & Elk |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Baby Tooth and the Funky Funk: Feel the Beat Part 1 only |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A pig sings "I Love Being a Pig." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Barney and Friends Scene | style="text-align: center"|Baby Bop praises her favorite blankie by singing "My Yellow Blankey" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Hey Arnold! uses his imagination Artist: Craig Bartlett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover and Rosita explain the concept of "love" in 15 seconds. Grover exasperates about the assignment, but Rosita intervenes just in time. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|An elephant, a zebra, a hedgehog, an ostrich, a frog and a ladybug create a rhythm with their footsteps. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|"Rockin' Robin" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geometry of Circles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fraggle Rock Song | style="text-align: center"|"Doozer Knitting Song" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|One cube plus two equals three. Three cubes plus two equals five |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Magnificent Splasho demonstrates before & after. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kidsongs Song | style="text-align: center"|The Kidsongs Kids sings "Mr. Policeman" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Bruce The Moose Invites Toulouse LaGoose Over For Juice |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster take a bath. This is one of the few sketches where their dialogue was mostly understandable. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Sign Man: KISS ME |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|People go under, over, through and around a hoop. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E for Erase |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|E/e (Elephant/Jazzy Trumpet) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter E ("See me... eating a peach...") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The New Adventures Of Winnie The Pooh Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Winnie The Pooh reads a classic story of “The Three Little Piglets” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: A Song of Three |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Elmo and Zoe demonstrate above and below with a cloud |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Orville the mouse (voice of Joey Mazzarino) feels proud of his new job as a lab rat for Dr. Igor. His job is to find a piece of cheese at the end of a maze, which proves to be difficult |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Ostriches walk and run. (piano music) |- ! scope="row" style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Dancing Birds dance fast & slow |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog counts four eggs before they hatch (literally). |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Number Three Ball Film (cherry version) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Luis counts three blackbirds, which lay three eggs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Scooter sings a list of celebrities to the tune of "I Am the Very Model of a Modern Major General" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A baby bird falls from a tree. A boy puts him back, and in return, the mother bird saves the boy from embarrassment |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster does something unexpected by not eating a plate of cookies. Once the audience understands surprise, he then reverts to form and eats the cookies. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "A Little Bit (at the Beginning)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Cecille Sings "Brushin' Down The Doggies" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Some clowns, more clowns |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #3 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Luis announces the sponsors, then we fade to Kermit and a little kid holding the Sesame Street sign while Maria holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide Category:1997 Episode Guide